Reverie
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Alice helps Jasper to come to terms with his scars on the anniversary of his torture at the hands of Maria and the newborns.


**Reverie.**

**I own nothing. The uber talented Stephenie Meyer does!**

It was a dark day for Jasper Hale. It was the anniversary of the day when he had been mauled by Maria and the newborns and left with the scars that tainted his lean and otherwise beautiful body. He sat on the front steps outside the Cullen household, the rain falling heavily on to his form, soaking him through to the skin. The black clouds that filled the sky fitted his sombre mood perfectly.

Inside the Cullen house his tiny wife peeped out of the window at the solitary figure sat on the steps. She sighed softly, wishing there was something she could do to comfort the man that she loved so much. He felt so much pain over his past which she tried so hard to relieve but on this day, the anniversary of such a traumatic event which was so imprinted on his ravaged body, she always felt completely and utterly helpless. It broke her heart.

No longer able to watch him sat out there alone, so melancholy in his mood and in so much pain, Alice whizzed around the house. She found her coat and put in on and then grabbed a jacket and a change of clothes for Jasper and stuffed them into a rucksack. Mere seconds later she was sat on the front steps next to her husband; her hand on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey." She whispered softly, running her fingers through his wet curls.

Jasper took her hand in his own, entwining his fingers with hers. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles softly, then used his free hand to run his fingers down her cheek.

Alice rested her head on her husband's shoulder, sitting silently at his side as those torturous past events ran through his mind. His cheek came to rest on the top of her head and gently he opened up their entwined hands and traced patterns in Alice's palm

"Come with me?" Alice whispered looking into her husband's tortured eyes as he lifted his head off hers and studied her beautiful features.

Jasper nodded. No matter the pain he was in internally he would never deny her anything. He could never deny his beautiful little pixie anything that she asked of him for he was hers.

Entwining their hands again Alice led Jasper in a run. Jasper wasn't sure how long they were running for or even where they were going for much of the time but eventually they stopped and found themselves in the clearing of the meadow which held so many memories for their family.

The sun shone brightly above the cloud bank, making the flowers stand out vibrantly amongst the lush green grass. Droplets of dew glistened like crystals on both the grass and the deep purple flowers. Here the sky was a bright blue.

"Allie..." Jasper whispered sadly, knowing what the sunshine would show.

Alice led a reluctant Jasper into the sunshine, the light making their skin glisten like as if it was made up of thousands of tiny diamonds. It was under the sunshine that Jaspers scars could also be seen vividly, his skin branded by the teeth of the vicious newborns who had tainted his soul.

"What are we doing here Al?" He asked her sadly, unable to take his eyes off the horrific scars.

Alice stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around Jaspers neck. She pulled it down so he was more her height and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"What happened to you...was awful. It shouldn't have happened. You should never have had to deal with that...to live with these..." She whispered trailing her fingers over the scars.

"Neither should you. I'm a monster." He replied angrily, turning and walking away from her and back towards the shade.

Alice skipped over to him and grabbed his wrist. She turned him round to face her. He couldn't look her in the eye. His heart broke in that one second of turning away from his beloved. He'd never turned away from her in their whole life together. He'd never intentionally taken a step from her side.

"Never say that. Don't you ever say that to me okay?" she told him trying to stay upbeat as she battled the fear that had consumed her when he had taken that step away. She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand and tilted his head so he was looking her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry..." He told her quietly, burrowing his face into the palm of her hand. His voice broke. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his body.

"You and me, we're one. We have been since the day that we met, even since the day I saw you coming to me. Two halves of a whole. I can't live without you sweet husband of mine." She told him softly as she stroked his cheeks with her tiny fingers. "You are not a monster. You are my husband and you are beautiful. Jas I think you're beautiful just the way you are." Alice reassured him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Why did you bring me here Allie?" He asked her as he played with her hair, marvelling at her glistening tiny but shapely figure. He hated the way his scars shone under the light of the sun, a reminder of the torture he had to carry with him every day. Her skin was so perfect. She was so perfect.

"To show you that you're beautiful. That you're perfect to me whether you have these scars or not." She told him softly as she ran her finger over one that covered his cheekbone.

Alice stepped away from her husband. She pulled the rucksack off her back and threw it on the grass. She then carefully removed Jaspers sweatshirt and lifted his t-shirt up so that his scarred torso was bare. She was stopped by Jaspers hands coming to rest over hers. He was terrified of her seeing those scars so clearly even though she had seen them many times before.

"Allie..." he whispered with startled eyes. He was terrified.

Alice bent down and kissed a trail over Jaspers stomach and up to his chest. She looked up at him with her golden eyes and smiled lovingly at him. For the first time that day he smiled back. He moved his arms away and tried to relax. Continuing to watch his eyes for any discomfort she pulled his t-shirt up over his head leaving the upper part of his body bare. She covered him in gentle kisses, running her fingers over each part of his ravaged stomach as she threw the garment on the grass.

"You are perfect to me. My perfect, gorgeous husband. Nothing could stop you from being the man I love. Nothing could change it." She said softly as she ran her fingers over his six pack, his skin bumpy with the imperfections the past had given him.

Jasper pulled her into his arms again and held her tightly, pulling her body close to his. He kissed the top of her head, then gently removed her coat so that her bare arms and chest, left uncovered by her strappy vest top, sparkled delicately. She was like an angel.

Carefully he pulled her down into the grass and lay on his side, his head resting on one outstretched arm. Alice mirrored him, lying so that she was facing him with her head resting on her arm and her outstretched hand entwined in her husband's.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Someone to sweet and special...who would bring me here so I can...come to terms with my body. My scars..."

Alice smiled her impish smile that brought with it Jaspers very own sunshine.

"Every year I see you suffer. Every year there is so much pain that I would take away if I could. If I could bear it for you...I would do that my love. But even with our gifts there's no way for me to do that. This...I hoped this..."

Alice shuffled closer to Jasper and rested her head on top of his arm. Looking him in the eye she traced her fingers over his face, his arms, and his body.

"We all have scars from our past. Mine...mine are buried but they're there. Who wouldn't be scarred by their parents locking them away because they thought their child was crazy? Yours...yours are physical. Your body was broken and torn. You are no less of a husband...no less of the man that I love because I am lying here and I can see them more vividly than usual. These scars...they make you...you. The man who was led to me. The man that I married and love more than anything in this world. The man whose side I would never, ever leave because to me you are so perfect."

Jasper watched as she ran her fingers over his skin, her eyes full of love. There was no disgust and no fear, there never had been. Just pure, unconditional love.

"Allie?" Jasper whispered; his voice gruff. "I want to see them all. Under this light...today...with you..."

Alice nodded in understanding and shuffled down to his waist. There she undid the button to his jeans and pulled them carefully down over his legs. When she got to his trainers she pulled them off too; his jeans then coming off over his feet. Alice then covered the once battered legs in kisses, moving from his feet to his waist and settled back into her previous position with her head on his arm. She traced patterns on his milk white skin with her fingertips, her eyes never leaving his.

Jasper studied his body, relishing Alice's touch on his skin. He'd seen those scars a million times before, but seeing them like this, so vivid and terrific under the bright sunlit sky he couldn't help but gasp at the damage that had been done all those years ago, and at his wife's loving caress even though his body was covered. She had always been so understanding. So comforting about his past; his scars and the torture he had suffered both mentally and physically. She loved him regardless of the way he thought himself to be and always did everything she could to make him feel the worthiness he never felt of himself. She truly was an angel to him. His angel.

"These scars...they brought me to you my love." He whispered softly, reaching out and stroking a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

Alice closed her eyes against his touch and smiled.

"My husband." She replied shuffling closer to him so their bodies were almost touching and kissing his forehead, his nose, and then his lips.

"My wife." He whispered in response running his hands over her sparkling arms and letting them rest on her hips. He took a gentle hold of the bottom of her vest top, beginning to pull it up over her perfectly toned stomach. All the time he studied her expression, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable. Alice smiled at him warmly; putting her hands over his and helping him remove the purple cotton that was covering her sparkling skin.

Jasper ran his fingers over her perfect body. Her skin was soft to his touch, milky white and smooth.

"I'm in awe every day that you're mine." He whispered softly. As Alice had done moments previously he laid a trail of kisses over her arms, her chest and her stomach.

Alice ran her fingers through the curls she so loved and smiled happily.

"So am I. You think you're undeserving of me? The girl who spent years in the mental asylum thinks she's undeserving of you too. Who could love the insane?" Alice whispered a little sadly.

Jasper stopped kissing her body and pulled her tightly into his embrace.

"I could never not love my Alice. You deserve love more than anybody I know. You have the most beautiful heart of anyone that I have ever met and will ever meet. I don't need any visions to tell me that."

The love that Alice felt for her husband at that very moment rushed through her veins with such force that it made her gasp. Unable to contain himself anymore Jasper cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed Alice passionately on the lips, his hands tenderly caressing her body while her fingers ran over his sculpted form. They weren't a couple who needed to be intimate often. The love that they shared for each other ran so deep that a simple touch, caress or even look was enough to let the other know of the deep love they held in their heart but at that moment in time, the love that each felt for the other filled them with such longing that the significance of the day no longer mattered. They needed each other. Jasper had never needed her so much. Scars or no scars he had realised that nothing tainted him for her. He could feel her love pulsating from her very being.

Jasper climbed over Alice's beautiful figure so that he was on all fours with her lying underneath him. His little pixie rolled onto her back and grinned at him mischievously, longing radiating from her golden eyes. She reached up and ran her hands from his shoulders, over his biceps and down to his fingers where she played with his wedding ring.

"Don't you want to kiss me silly?" she teased, her voice like wind chimes floating in the breeze.

Jasper grinned.

"I want to do more than kiss you my gorgeous wife. Can't you tell?"

Alice put a hand on the back of his head and gently pulled it down so his lips were just millimetres from hers.

"I love you. Thank you for loving...this..." Jasper whispered.

Alice ran a hand over his back.

"Like I said Jas, it's perfect. You're perfect. I love you too." She whispered breathlessly before lifting her head and kissing him; a gentle kiss that turned more passionate every time their lips touched.

Jasper fell onto the grass, Alice rolling so that she was on top of him. She pulled her lips away from his and looked into his sparkling golden eyes, smiling as she saw the passion and love etched on his face. She ran her fingers through his hair. Oh how she loved those curls. His hands ran over the curves of her sparkling body and rested on the waist of her skirt. Alice smiled and let him undo the button, wriggling out of the flowing white material and kicking it onto the ground. She then let Jasper pull her body down onto his, their lips meeting again as he held her tightly; kissing her lips, then her jawbone and then her neck.

"Make love to me." He whispered gruffly as he kissed the skin of her collarbone.

"You've never wanted to...not today...Jas are you sure?" Alice whispered, not wanting him to do anything that would cause him any more hurt.

"Allie you've shown me today that you love a part of me that I've spent most of my life detesting. Even with a body like this you've laid here with me and you've made me feel alive...Not just alive but perfect and wanted."

"You have been wanted since the day I saw a vision of you walking into my life. That is never, ever going to change. Nor is the fact that I think you are the most handsome husband any little vampire could possibly have. Your past is what led you to me Jas."

"I would never have wanted to have been led to anyone else."

On hearing those words Alice brought her lips to meet her husband's again, her hands pushing down his boxers and caressing the skin on his thigh as her lips crushed his in longing. His gentle hands pushed down her little shorts, his fingertips tracing patterns on her soft skin, and then losing themselves in each other they made love.

It was dusk now, the sunshine having disappeared from the sky and leaving it a deep grey rather than the deep blue it had been earlier on that day. Two figures lay on the grass, surrounded by beautiful flowers, wrapped in each other's arms with a coat covering their still naked forms. They gazed at each other, adoring smiles on their faces; the woman with her fingers caressing the man's cheek and the man with his caressing the skin on her lower back. It was as if no-one existed in the world but them, laying on that grassy meadow, their thoughts on each other and each other alone.

"The past...it can't be forgotten, but what you have done for me today...my beautiful little pixie...is the most wonderful gift you ever could have given me." The man told the beautiful brunette that lay with him, giving her an Eskimo kiss and then kissing her forehead.

The woman smiled.

"I love you my beautiful husband." She whispered, snuggling further into his embrace.

"And I you, my perfect and beautiful wife."


End file.
